Hack RG
by Otaku boy
Summary: 2020 a new verison of the world has released and Cole Miller decieds to play and on his first day is PKed how will this affect The World.
1. A bit of the plot

.Hack G.U. Future

In the year of 2040 a computer game called the world reverison 3 was created (after a the incident caused by a combination of Corebenik's rebirth and Cubia being unleashed).Giving the public access to new races many being holy and demonic but always keeping animal and human and new classes some of which are from the original world but also some from the world verison to classes are archer,twin blader,heavy axeman,edge punisher,dual gunner,flick reaper,tribal grappler,slient assassian,knife handler,Summoner,elemental warrior,alchemist,and holy these new classess added are hero Cole Hunter whose character name is Solomon a new player who is just starting the world and his story is about to begin.

Timeline of events

2025 may 5 Haseo falls into a coma  
may 18 Endrance collapses due to exhaustion while searching for Haseo

2030 September 9 Alkaid becomes the new Demon Empress  
September 16 Aida returns to the world as a harmless creature

2031 Feburary 1 players begin to use Aida safely  
March 20 Player Killings rise

2037 Janurary 1 Haseo becomes a living player and an azure knight working to eleminate player killers

2035 C.C. Corp decieds to create a new world with the epitpah users as C.C. corp officals

2038 C.C. Corp announces its desicion to create a new world

2039 December 29 An event called the Player Massacre happens players while be ranked in skill by how long they last the top ten get early copies of the game and rare weapons and number one gets to play a demo verison.


	2. Character Classes

.Hack G.U. Future

Classes

Archer (new class) this class uses bows,arrows,and is a class made for long range battles though not as strong as a dual gunner or an alchemist they are the fastest reloaders and take the longest time to run out of weaponary being able to which between arrows to bolts quickly.

They also have a speical requirment when in close combat they can only use bows not crossbowed weaponary.

Twin Blader (original class) are as always the most balanced class in the world they often used for their speed and hitting have a decent attack growth and magical stats but are unable to equip the strongest armors ,have lower attack growths then most other classes,and do not have access to stronger magical greatest strength lies with their multi-hit skill has several elemental versions, and as a result are capable of dealing massive damage to enemies weak against those elements.

Heavy axeman (original class) Heavy axemen boast the best physical physical accuracy is also greater than that of elemental warriors. This unfortunately comes with the tradeoff of a much slower walking speed and attack to their high HP advantage as well as their decent physical and magical defenses,Heavy Axemen are the tanks of The World, best left right in front of a strong opponent and trading blows. They unfortunately don't do so well against faster enemies and magic-casting enemies unless they get the first strike in.

Edge punisher ( verison 2) excel in physical attacking, especially agianst amored foes: however they are much slower than other punisher have higher defense from the heavy armors they can class uses large sword based weaponary when in battle to defeat enemies.

Flick reaper (version 2) flick reapers are very weak to long range attacks. They're the medium range, "area attack" "flick" multiple enemies and push them away before they can get close enough for melee attacks. but a good archer or dual gunner can overpower them by attacking from filck reaper is ideal for its wide range of attack agianst oppentents being able directions.

Dual gunner ( verison 2) dual gunner can shoot from any distance on the battlefield although the closer you are to a target, the closer you are the more damage you number of steps in the combo are dependent solely on the magazine size of the guns all ammunition has been expended,the weapons are reloaded,which takes only a short dual gunner is an highly advanced level class that requires quick reflexs to uses them to their best potiental and use them to defeat mulitple enemeis very the new system if a dual gunner has a powerful two handed weapon equiped it counts as both guns.

Knife handler (new class) knife handler is a class that uses a small hand held knife and daggers for battling the knifes vary in length from doctor scaples to a twin class second fastest class making up for power in speed being able to create multiple hits very easily. They have two expanison packs to them the first to make them like the blade brandiers and the other is to make them a slient assassian.

Tribal Grappler ( verison 2) This class has the advantage of a very high attack speed and very high HP but their defense is very low and they also have a very limited repertoire of class uses their bare fist,claws,or wrestling ability to win matches. They have an expansion pack added to make them into slient assassains.

Slient Assassian ( new class) This class uses a mulitple styles of ancient combat moves for close range attack acting as a tribal grappler but what seperates them from this is class is two things the fact that they can use long range weaponary such as kunai knives shruiken throwing stars and they can also use large swords as weaponary too. This is the fastest class of them all striking to strong and effective combinations. This class is technically a expanison pack but it be used regularly but with a decrease in skill.

Elemental warrior ( new class) elemental warriors is a class that uses blades similar blade brandiers but much more powerful because of their ability to uses elemental weapons meaning while all classes can use elementaly changed weapons this class uses them from any other giving them a powerful and very versitle but it's rarly used because this class will give a bared level showing how much the user must gain at random for each player and if the user logs out before reaching the level the character will be deleted class is the successer of the adept rouge growing in levels at a very slow as the successer the are randomly given one starting weapon from any of the other classes.

Alchemist (new class) alchemist is the offensive magic user class using various signs for a different magic and with so many only a expert player can tell what each symbols does and how it should be weapons used by this class a usually spears and lances typically with a element attached to it making them a common sight with elemental have a low defensive stat against physical attacks but a high defense agianst magic.

Holy maiden (new class) this class is the defensive magic user class using healing magic and defensive spells rather than damage inflicting weapons are staffs infused with holy magic making them ideal for fighting darkness monsters. As a way of making up for their weak physical strength they were givin an exclusive expanison pack making them able to create a monster as a "pet" for battle but it will drain all of their magic strength.


	3. Ch1 It begins

A blue screen shines in a dark room dimily light room with the only light coming from the computer with the dimily lit room it can be seen to be rather messy littered with clothes lying around aswell as some sports gear like a bat and a soccer ball suggesting that the owner is an active person. The person infront of the computer is a young boy looking to be about 15 maybe 16 having a pair of blue eyes and dark black hair. His clothes consist of a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The sounds of clicking can be heard very loudly.

On the screen the words they read, "installation process has been completed,now please create your character sir or mam." The screen turns a bright orange shade and a undetailed pc body is seen standing on a platform .It now gives a list of information for him to fill out to create him or her.

Username: Cole Hunter

Character Name: Solomon

Race: Vampire (wings added)

Gender:Male

Class: Elemental Warrior

"Ok everything is now typed in and enter." A sigh of relief can be heard under his breath as he leans back to put on the gear.

"Welcome to the World."

Server Alpha, City Root Mac Anu

A young man appearing about 17 appears from the inside of a blue light surround by golden rings right next to a spinning gate. He's wearing black leather clothing consisting of a sleeveless white t-shirt covered by a large black cloack. His wave symbols appear on right and left hands the former having a fire pattern on it and the latter having the a skull like symbol on the center. His hair is a short and straight black hair. His eyes both different colors with the right being red and left being black and being a elemental warrior he randomly gets a weapon from any class with the off chance of having all the class weapons at once, but he's not such a lucky guy he only got a large mechanized sword across his back showing him to be using edge puinshing weapons.

"Incredible, the way this game looks great."

Solomon begins to look around his eyes showing massive amazement at the detail that the game has and by how many people around him are Mac Anu now looks like a modern city of our time with many buildings both large and small, dull and colorful .Many players are walking around some of them speaking together, others walking around and even some just sitting around probably waiting for somelse.

"Well I'd better start learning how to play instead of just watchin other people." says Solomon happily as he walks to the Chaos Gate and chooses random words and screams them out saying,"Endless Tunnled Labiryenth" and disappears.

Unknown to Solomon he is being watched by two shadowy figures from behind a pillar in the area one being large and muscluar and the other being small and looking weak. The large one has a deep gruff voice and appears to be carrying a large sword on his back. He says, "Looks like we have a new target hehehehe." The other one beings to speak in a low tone saying," That is correct shall we go teach him the rules of this shall." and with that said the both go to the area and vanish in a blue light surrounded by gold rings.


	4. Ch2 The Pk

_Area: Endless Tunnled Labyirenth Lv:3 Type: earth and wood Specail Circumstances: PKLU_

A small cave is the first thing seen. Inside the small cave a little ways down three much large paths one to far right this path is seems to be covered with grounded rock and pebbles,another to the far left this one is covered with red rocks that seem to be smoldering and have a crackling noise, and the last a path in the exact middle seems ordinary looking like a natural travelers path slightly covered with grass. Each pathway is completely shrouded by darkness leaving an ominous feeling to most people, but not Solomon all he's to busy looking with a goofy happy go-lucky expression on his face decieding which path to take knowing each one will give him a chance to level scienctific way to decied this he thinks of the only logical way of doing things heading straight forward and hope for the best.

Fast footsteps heard coming from the middle now Solomon has already gotten through half the tunnel on his own taking down every monster is his path no matter how strong currently giving him the level of 7 because of it. A dust cloud is being formed from his speed giving the two pkers behind him a bit of hiding. The small one looks pretty apathetic while the large one is looks very annoyed.

"Hey Haru this guy's pretty damn fast, is it even worth it" says the big guy still with visual anger on his face.

"Of course he is this place is a pklu area after all and you know Zaku that when someone is pked in areas like these then you can take their level and add it to your own, besides you need all the strength you can get if your gonna kill the guildmaster." says the tiny one still with an apathetic face.

Back with Solomon who is now at the end of the tunnel with a large red chest infront of him and a large statue made to look like a griffonlike dragon with its arms almost around the chest acting like its guardion slightly floating. Solomon's face is looks slightly confused wondering whats in the chest thinking its a somehow different. Well technically he's right with yellow standing for good, green being a trap with poison, blue a uncommon weapon, and red being either a single very rare item or weapon or a complete set of rare weapons them.

"All right my first day here and I get some rare weapons sweet my luck must be changing" he says with a the old comically looking face of many tears coming out of his eyes like a river.

"Oh cry me a river boy" he big man says coming in sword in hand. Now his body is shown he is tall wearing a muscle shirt showning some pretty large muscles his pants are slightly baggy to allow better movement. His weapon is a large sword across his back that looks like a huge butterknife then a sword having the color gray for a main color and the handle is a dark black. Zaku's face looks kind of like a dark skinned savages having sharp looking teeth and dark blue eyes. Haru is behind Zaku acting sortof like a bodyguard to Zaku because of other pkers. Haru as an opposite to Zaku looks very femmine despite wearing a ninja outfit without the head mask on him. There is a small sword on his back as a second last resort.

"Who are you two are you here for the chest beause if so then you're out of luck cause I found it first sorry dude. We're here for you not the chest dumbass, what would I need a chest for in this area. Oh crap i'm going to die aren't I and man it just started playing oh well i'll take you on easy. Lets see."

With this said they both run to each other quickly. Solomon's mechanized blade starts sawing through the other sword but not much. Solomon looks worried while Zaku doesn't seem phased and grabs and throws him one hand into the cave's wall right next to the red chest .Solomon tries to stand but is struggling.

"Aw look at you thinking you can beat me and can't even get up looks like your gonna die today" says Zaku changing from a taunting voice to a sadistic one with each word. His eyes have gone slitted and starts to slowly lick his oversized butter knife of a sword.

"Damn with can't I move and i'm afraid of being killed by this idiot or is something else in me. No I want to fight I need to fight this man and win to prove myself to people like them I need to survive." And that was his last thought before being slashed by Zaku.

A loud thud comes from the body of Solomon as he hits the ground. A large gash mark is made right through his body as he lays on top of the rare red chest. A disappointed Zaku turns around resting his sword on his shoulder to see Haru laying on the ground motionless dead. His eyes turn wide as he then sees a new player come through a well known pkk looking pretty pissed off form the look of it and is ready to strike at any moment.


	5. Additional information chapter

_**Additional Information Chaptor**_

_**The Epitaph Users**_

Haseo is currently a in-game player hiding in the digital sea with Aura as an azure knight

Ovan is somewhere in the Digital Sea

The other 6 epitaph users are now high paid C.C. Corp excetutives

in charge of protecting the world

Their player data is still being used

Their avatars have changed also in appearance

_**The Arena Emperors and Icolo Members**_

Alkaid

Rectently turned eighteen

Has become the new Demon Palace Emperor

Sirius

Asecended to the Saga Palace Emperor

Stopped playing

Tahiku

Has stopped playing after the cubia event

But still occansionally appears for the sport of the tournaments

Antarers

Has joined the guild of Canard

He seems to have a knack for teaching

_**Canards Guild**_

The has expanded by over a hundred members

Most of the members are a little underleveled

The number of players is up to 105 members

They now have their own area for training

Silabus

Has earned a nickname "The Green Swordsmen"

He has quite a bit of admirers

Gaspard

Is doing pretty good on his diet and to show it he has change his characters body fat everyday


End file.
